General Tips
Random Number Generator * There might be "no limits" to the RNG regarding how many mini-bosses you can get per level. (e.g. 3 Tyrannogs in a level, 2 in the same room, ...) * It seems that it does not matter whether you play on challenge mode 0 or 2. * An area can have 0 to 3 relics (giving you 0 to 9 portal uses to that area). more relics are possible it is uncommon. Areas * You always start on the left. * The portals are in the highest room on the right. * (Lenny will annoy...warn you at the beginning of the level (-> glitterbug, pirates, meteors). If you've spent some time in a level you might be "safe" from these events.) * A small chest might be infront of a big chest. If you stand infront of both chests you will open the big chest first. Or might not be able to open any chest and need to go away from the chest and try again. Leveling * To get to level 100 without being hit you might use about 2 stacks of Glob of Aether. * You could use the quest rewards too. Challenge Level * Have "high costs" and a higher risk, but it's worth the credits spent (Enemies deal more damage per hit and they have more hp / You get more XP, credits, mods, ...) * You need about 2-3 areas to cover the entry fee. See Challenge Level Currencies * Credits can be used to buy ship droids, storage tabs and trophies and to start challenge mode. After you have bought all ship droids and storage tabs you will have no use for your credits other than starting challenge mode on a high level - which will flood your storage with credits. * So in the end (most of the) credits will only be used to buy trophies to buy end game items. * You get more credits for trashing 10x loot than for trashing 1 emblem. (10x2 vs 15) Don't trade all your loot for emblems! See Currency Quests * A quest on challenge level x can not be completed on a different challenge level. Even if no c.l. is mentioned. * Give you some XP. Enemies * Enemies start to attack when you get to close. It is possible to hit enemies without being in range and without being attacked. (e.g. wasp) * Some enemies have a high range (e.g. Tyrannog) and might even attack you from the room below / while falling to that room. * Some enemies stop all attacks on death and some don't. Be careful. Damage * Stacking DoT = receiving damage for a longer time and more damage per tick. (e.g. If you have stacked fire damage to 100% you receive 6 damage per tick. While you would only receive 2 damage per tick when fire is only stacked to 10%. While the DoT is reduced the damage per tick is reduced too.) Gear * The best weapons are those with AOE or piercing shots - since some enemies have multiple hit boxes and some bosses hide behind adds. Be careful with eyepods and other things you don't want to hit. Getting started * Invest a lot of your money in ship droids and buy storage upgrads. * Get 2 additional droids to loot faster (you can create new characters and take their droids) * Don't be afraid to give common loot to the trasher. Trashing T1 loot is a nice way to get some extra credits and you can farm these items. See Guides Death * Might have a max number of items (Just got rid of my main character @ about 1M XP and I got only 15 items of "almost all items that the death of a lvl 100+ character could get me".) Category:General Category:Game Mechanic